My Uptown Boy
by Athena1440
Summary: Blaine finds his husband's journal and the curiosity is just too strong.


**From the writer of Michel's List comes - My Uptown Boy!**

**Pairing:** Sebastian and Blaine Anderson

**Rating:** M for Sexual Content

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy is a genius. I own nothing Glee related.

**Reviews: **If you're reading this, like any other story, you better be reviewing it. **Reviews are love people**! They encourage authors not just to write on this one shot, but to continue writing on other stories, so please be kind and **_REVIEW!_**

**My Uptown Boy**

Blaine Anderson stared at the open leather bound journal on the bed. He finally understood what Eve must have felt like in the tale of original sin when she held the forbidden apple. It was as if the journal was alive and calling to him, begging him to take a look. Blaine tried to resist it for the last half an hour as he busied himself with house chores, but though his body made movements his mind was focused on his husband's journal, open on their bed, beckoning to him. 'No,' Blaine thought. His husband was allowed to have a place for his private thoughts. Wasn't he? What kind of a monster would Blaine be if he disrupted that sanctuary? What would he be saying by reading it? That he didn't trust his husband! That he felt like he had to compete with an inanimate object for the truths in his husband's life! No, Blaine Anderson was stronger than his desires and impulses. Or was he? Damn his husband! Several hours later when his husband still didn't return home from work, Blaine could no longer resist the temptation. Fluffing up the pillows behind his head, he pulled the journal across his bent knee, inhaling deeply. There was just a moment more hesitation before he finally cracked and began to read.

_Oh God, what's wrong with me? I had that dream again last night. The one where my hands are tied to the headboard with my old Dalton tie as he pushes himself inside of me, rides me rhythmically, murmuring my name, knotting his hands in my hair. His sweat trickling on my torso as he digs his hands into my hips and pulls me ever closer. _

Blaine choked back a sob and raised his hands to his face to feel it damp from his tears. He screwed his eyes shut and focused on breathing. It was his worst nightmare coming true. His husband was having sexual fantasies about another man. No, scratch that, passionate sexual fantasies. Had he acted on them? Were these pages his unspoken confessions? Because of his history, Blaine knew he was not at all vocal in bed. He definitely never took the lead. He never denied his husband sex. However, their relations consisted of Blaine clinging to his hubby and waiting for his release before Blaine occasionally felt his own.

Blaine was not really comfortable with couples who enjoy public displays of affection. Seeing PDA made Blaine very uncomfortable. Case and point, last weekend's BBQ at Rachel and Finn's, when she sat on his lap and left pecks on his lips had Blaine inwardly squirming. Years of practice, however, indicated an outward stoicism. His tell for anxiety was placing his sunglasses over his eyes which had in that moment caused his husband to squeeze his hand comfortingly.

For a while now, they'd been going to bed not just without making love, but with a wide rift between them. His husband never initiated sex anymore, and even worse he'd begun to turn away from Blaine when he slept. Before, Blaine remembered when warm, slightly rough hands, would grip his hip bones and drag him underneath a firm, ripped body. He remembered the musky smell of his husband's cologne that mixed with the smell of their sweat. Most of all he remembered the love that shone in his husband's eyes and his very, very careful movements with Blaine, like Blaine was made of porcelain. Blaine realized at that moment that his husband hadn't really touched him in weeks. 'That's because he's dreaming about someone else, idiot,' he berated himself. What did he expect anyway? He was after all a coward who didn't even have the courage to reach out and show his husband how much he loved him. The thought made the tears fall more freely and Blaine wondered why he'd decided to embark on this adventure in the first place. Now that he'd started it, he knew he had to finish it. There was no other way. Forcing himself to calm down, Blaine cracked one eye and then another and continued reading.

_Oh God, my husband is so hot!_ Blaine read the line over again in disbelief. Stealing himself he kept reading. _Sometimes just staring at him over our Saturday morning coffee gets me hard. _Now, Blaine knew he was dreaming. _I want to throw him down on the kitchen table, yank off his running shorts, and suck him till he screams out my name and begs for more._ Blaine was blushing furiously now, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the page. _I dream about burying my hands in his curls and finding them wet from his sweat and not that expensive hair gel that he insists on using. I want him waiting for me in our bed in nothing, but one of those ridiculous bow ties that he still insists on sporting. I want to come, handcuffed to the bed, watching him get himself off. I want to have hot shower sex with him. I want him to pull me into the back seat of my very expensive car and watch the windows fog up. Oh God, help me please, I want my husband so desperately it hurts. _Now, Blaine was crying again, big crocodile tears and he had to hold the journal away from him so they didn't stain the ink.

Through the haze of his emotions, he continued to read. _I would give up a thousand lifetimes to see him happy. I think what the above desires boil down to is love. I'm so in love with Blaine. I was gone from the first moment I laid eyes on him. I never thought I would ever be so fortunate to have anyone love me like this, but to have Blaine love me. I don't need to worry about death. I know what heaven feels like now. Heaven is coming down the stairs on Saturday morning and watching him in his pink apron making me pancakes and humming along to a song playing on his iPod. Heaven is when he brushes his teeth and gels his hair and straightens his tie and collects his books for school and then kisses me deep and long like it's the most important part of his morning ritual. Heaven is hearing him say my name whether he's frustrated or disappointed or angry or happy. I just love the way my name sounds on his lips. Heaven is when he entwines my hands in his and they fit perfectly. _Blaine was sure his heart would leap out of his chest as he continued reading.

_But, everything turns to shit when I try anything more intimate than holding his hand. _Blaine's heart comes to a screeching halt. _He freezes on me like a board, and his eyes go wide. He purposely bites his wrist to keep from crying out when I push inside of him. He screws his eyes shut and turns his head away from me so that I can't even capture his lips with mine. I feel so disconnected from him then, so desperately alone, and worst of all I feel like I'm hurting him, like he's just doing it to fulfill some sort of duty. That knowledge is literally killing me. My husband, my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, come fuck me husband, hates to put his hands on me. _

_I hate to think I am hurting him or forcing him to be intimate with me, so I've stopped touching him. Sometimes I can hear a soft sob escape his lips when I turn away from him, and then I'm biting my own wrist because the instant and sharp pain is more effective than the dull grief. If he knew how he drove me crazy, the knowledge would scare him away, so I don't speak my desires. I write them here on this paper. Get them out of my system. Then I close the cover of this book like I close the doors to my heart. It's okay. I've been doing it my entire life. It isn't a new exercise for me. Blaine's happiness is most important. Blaine's happiness comes above all else. I made a vow, a solemn pledge to spend the rest of my life making him happy. I can't fail at this like I've failed at so many other things in my pathetically short life. I can't fail. I will not fail! _

Blaine stared at the page in front of him a myriad of feelings played out inside of him. His husband loved him. Not just that, he desired him, and he was willing to reign in his desires, to give up his fantasies for Blaine's happiness. Like in every other aspect of his life, his husband always put Blaine's feelings, his thoughts, his opinions, above everyone else's even his own. Even when he disagreed with Blaine he still acknowledged his point of view. As these thoughts began to play out in Blaine's mind, his resolve began to strengthen. His husband would never, ever force Blaine into anything and he certainly wasn't a mind reader, so it was up to Blaine to show his husband that he wanted him just as much in return.

Since the incident, Blaine had stopped being vocal about intimacy. He certainly lost his courage to ask for sex. The thought of initiating it caused him to panic, but this was his husband he was talking about for Christ sake. The man he'd chosen to spend the rest of his life with. Blaine desperately wanted to try out the fantasies that his husband had written on that paper if he could just find the courage to take the leap. He made a decision then and there. The next time his husband so much as showed a tiny inkling of passion towards him it would serve as Blaine's spark to show him how much he wanted him. Slowly he smoothed out the comforter, fluffed out the pillows and returned the journal carefully back to the exact position he'd found it in. His husband's words still playing, like a broken record on loop, inside of his mind.

He didn't have to wait too long for his opportunity. Next weekend found them at Lucy (formerly Quinn Fabray) and Noah Puckerman's house. The two had a lot of questions for the gay couple about gay marriage. The questions irritated his husband to no end, but Blaine immediately sensed that there was a deeper reason for his friend's line of questioning. While he didn't commonly have the courage to answer personal questions about his life, this time he dug deep and found it within himself. He'd felt his husband's surprise when he'd given Blaine's hand the slightest squeeze. It was the only contact his husband made with him during their entire visit. Lucy and Noah finally revealed to Blaine that their mothers had become awful close while planning their wedding and had recently revealed they were life partners. Obviously, the news was shocking to them both. Blaine was very patient and assured them that all they needed was a bit of time to adjust to the news.

On the ride home from the Puckermans', his husband barely spoke to him. They slipped into a comfortable silence listening to music and humming along to familiar songs. The walk to the front door was completely uneventful as well. Blaine managed to take off his shoes and climb the stairs leading to their bedroom. However, when he turned to see if his husband was following him, he found himself trapped between two arms pressing into the wall on either side of his head knuckles white. Before he could even form a coherent question, his lips were being devoured hungrily. The moan he let escape was swallowed by those lips as they began a treacherous trail down his neck to his collarbone. His husband pushed his body against Blaine's, so that Blaine was trapped between the wall and his hubby's chiseled chest. He felt his husband's body shiver as his lips latched onto Blaine's pulse point sucking. "Have you got any idea what you do to me?" he heard the growl against his ear as he felt hips buck against his and in turn felt his husband's hard on.

Blaine chocked back a moan. His body stiffened as a result of its Pavlovian conditioning. His mind began to race just as he felt the contact of his husband's body leave his own and suddenly he felt so empty. 'No,' his mind screamed and he opened his eyes slowly not even aware that he'd closed them. What he saw before him broke his heart, his husband looked like he'd been slapped. Blaine felt like a knife was twisting in his gut. He held his breath and stilled his racing heart as he tried to dig deep and collect all of his courage to sustain him through this. His hubby must have mistaken his silence because he immediately began to apologize.

"Blaine." Oh God, his name sounding so hollow on his husband's lips was dispelling what little apprehension he had left. "I'm sorry, baby." Hands reached out for him, but then as if reconsidering laced behind the slim torso.

Blaine made up his mind then and there. He grabbed a handful of the front of his husband's polo shirt and began to drag him to the bedroom. Though his husband soon, moved of his own free will he could still see the shock playing out across his handsome face. Blaine didn't stop until he reached the bed and then turned them around so that the back of his hubby's knees hit the side of the bed and he toppled over on the mattress taking Blaine with him. Blaine landed on top of his husband's very toned chest and immediately took the opportunity to straddle him. Apparently, the act rendered his hubby speechless which Blaine found irresistible and only served to boost his confidence.

He could do this. Blaine told himself as he tugged on his husband's very toned biceps and dragged him into a sitting position still straddling him. He pulled on his hubby's shirt. His husband got the idea and raised his arms so that Blaine could peel off the shirt and his breath caught for a minute as his gaze raked over his hubby's eight pack like he'd never seen it before. Underneath him, he felt his husband's erection press to the inside of his thigh. "Oh God, Blaine how do you do that?" his husband found his voice again, but it was rough and ragged. Blaine tilted his head to the side confused by what was being asked. "How the hell do you look at me like you're seeing my body for the first time? It's the same look of wonder that you have on your face when you open up your Christmas presents." Blaine's suddenly blushed and began to feel self-conscious. His hands trembling he forced them to his sides until he felt warm hands cover them and place them over his husband's heart that Blaine could feel was racing like a runaway train. "Please, Blaine," his hubby's voice was so raw, "please baby, touch me."

It was enough for Blaine to leap off of his hubby's lap and run for the closet. He could hear his husband's strangled sob, but he was determined to find what he was looking for. Even in the dark he knew exactly where it was because he was just a complete OCD, basket case like that. His hand flew to the back of the closet, around the neck of the hanger, until it wrapped around his Dalton tie. He grabbed it. Flung it around his neck and raced back to the bed. Where he found his husband sitting on the edge his hands buried in his lush, wheat brown hair, his breathing ragged. Suddenly, Blaine felt very, very self-conscious. He knew what he was supposed to do with the tie around his neck, he knew he was supposed to talk dirty to his husband, but that just was not him. It would never be him. He felt hot tears start streaming down his cheeks and his hands began to shake violently. Blaine didn't even realize that he released his own strangled sob.

Through his tears, he could see those impossible green eyes piercing through him and his tears flowed harder. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes angrily just as hands wrapped around his forearms and he sank to his knees on the floor by the bed brining his hubby down with him. "I can't," he choked out and he was being hauled against that rock hard chest.

"Oh God, baby, no, please don't cry. Blaine, lamb, please," and suddenly lips were kissing his tears away. "We don't have to do anything okay," he felt the tightness of rejection in that voice. "It's okay, baby," and arms were wrapping around his frame and rocking him back and forth. "I love you so much, baby. Please don't be so sad. It's killing me," the voice whispered in his ear.

'Buck up,' Blaine heard another voice inside of his head. Strangely it sounded like Sue Sylvester's voice and that would freak him out if he had time to stop and think about it. The voice was right. What the fuck did he have to be so scared of? 'Come on Hobbit,' the voice said again, 'grow a pair.' So, he did falling backwards toward the floor and brining his husband back with him. He wrapped his arms around his hubby's neck just as his husband's hands dart outward to catch them and lower them safely to the ground. Then a miraculous thing happened. Blaine found his courage. "I was supposed to be a Casanova here and sweep you off your feet and fulfill your fantasies," he laughed a little nervously his gaze lost in his husband's beautiful green eyes. "I'm not that person though – smooth or confident. I can't "take you," as all those romantic comedies dictate, nor do I have any desire to "fuck you" as vulgar porn dictates, but I would be the happiest man on earth if you let me make love to you."

His husband was lying perfectly still and silent on top of him. Upon hearing Blaine's admission, he let out a guttural moan. To prove his point, Blaine bucked his hips and rubbed his hardening cock against his hubby's full blow erection. His husband actually whimpered at the contact. "I want to do this on the bed," Blaine suddenly declared. His husband immediately stood and Blaine followed suit. His heart leaping out of his chest as he asked, "will you please undress me?" With agonizingly slow speed, Blaine's husband pulled his shirt over his head and then got down on his knees in front of Blaine, his eyes never breaking contact as he unbuttoned Blaine's pants and dragged them off of his hips ever so slowly. Blaine hissed slightly as his erection was finally set free. His head thrown back. His mouth open. When he regained his composure, he looked down to see his hubby's eyes were screwed shut. "Look at me," Blaine begged and those beautiful eyes trained themselves on Blaine's as hands clasped slowly on his waist dragging his boxers down inch by inch.

Blaine stood at attention completely naked in front of his husband as the words from the journal played out in his mind. _I want to throw him down on the kitchen table, yank off his running shorts, and suck him till he screams out my name and begs for more._ Before he knew what he was asking the words had already slipped from his lips, "suck me, please." His husband obliged immediately swallowing the look of shock on his face just as his lips closed down on Blaine's cock, his fingers finding Blaine's balls and squeezing as he sucked and licked and nibbled Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes and grabbed the mattress for support. He felt his knees begin to give out. Just before he thought he'd fall he felt his husband lift him into his strong embrace and set him high up on the bed among the pillows. His husband then crawled between his legs one hand on either of Blaine's thighs as he spread them open and once again began his ministrations. Blaine soon felt a warmth zing through him and straight to his cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips jerked upward. He felt his hubby's hand on his stomach right above his cock pressing down and controlling Blaine's movements as the other hand played with Blaine's balls.

Blain felt like screaming so he brought his wrist to his lips and proceeded to bite down when he felt a hand drag his wrist away from his lips and pin it to the mattress. "No," his hubby's voice was forceful, "I want to make you scream, baby. Please, let me make you scream."

Then his lips were back on Blaine's cock and within seconds Blaine felt a pressure so great building inside of him that he couldn't stop his body from writhing as his hips pushed his cock deeper inside of his hubby's mouth. In the next, moment Blaine screwed his eyes shut and barely rasped out, "I'm so close. Oh God, I'm so." His husband's eyes closed shut to hide the tears that threatened to fall from them as he heard Blaine scream, "Sebastian."

Bas clamped his hands around Blaine's hips to steady him as his lips closed around Blaine's cock. Blaine exploded inside of his mouth and Bas swallowed it hungrily. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve this night, but hearing his husband scream his name in the throes of passion was his undoing. He kept his eyes closed even as he felt his husband's warm, sweaty hands on his face dragging him upward. He heard Blaine's worried voice and almost felt those gorgeous hazel eyes boring past his eyelids and into his soul. "Bas? Oh God, honey, I'm sorry. I," Blaine fumbled for the right words, but lost his train of thought when he saw Sebastian's eyes filled with unshed tears. "You didn't have to swallow," Blaine said suddenly feeling very conscious and guilty again. Sebastian whipped his lips with the back of his hand, his expression unreadable. Blaine didn't know what possessed him, but he desperately wanted to taste himself on his husband's lips so he snaked a hand around Sebastian's neck and brought their lips crashing together. His eyes remained opened trained on Sebastian's. "Sebastian," Blaine said shyly as he finally dragged his lips from Bas's. "Can I make love to you now?"

Sebastian looked at him dumbstruck. "You..you want to make love to me?" his voice shook, and it was the sweetest thing Blaine had seen in a long time. His tough, macho husband who never cried, never lost control, his rock, was putty in his hands. It made Blaine feel so powerful. Blaine realized there was just one problem though. He'd never actually made love to anyone. That is he was always on the bottom surprising as that fact may seem.

Blaine realized he was blushing furiously and was grateful for the darkness in the room. "Bas," Blaine looked at him uncertainly now and Sebastian steeled himself for his hubby's next comment. "I…I need help," Blaine said barely above a whisper and Sebastian understood what he meant.

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's shaking hands and trained his eyes on his husband. "Blaine," he cleared his throat because his voice was already thick and heavy. "I don't know what I did to deserve this night, but you've already done so much, lamb. We can stop here. Really we can," Sebastian found that he really was grateful for what he'd received thus far. He didn't need anything else. When he looked at Blaine, however, his husband's face was screwed up with that look of determination. Sebastian knew there was no use in arguing. Blaine turned and reached inside the drawer of Sebastian's nightstand and extracted the lubricant. Turning he pushed Sebastian down onto the mattress, his hands on the waistband of Sebastian's sweats. Bas lifted his hips and Blaine dragged his sweats and boxers off in one foul swoop. "Determined little bugger," Sebastian commented snarkly trying to lighten the mood, but Blaine was extremely focused.

Blaine coated one of his fingers with lube. Sebastian watched him unflinching and began to tug on his cock that was already extremely erect and painfully full. Blaine was very hesitant in even rimming his finger around Sebastian's hole and finally he looked up exasperated. "Help," he begged and Sebastian obliged by very gently inching Blaine's finger inside of him. Just the sensation of that made Sebastian's eyes roll into the back of his head. Blaine's hand jerked slightly, but thankfully his hubby had his wrist trapped in his long fingers.

"Slowly," Sebastian ground out breathlessly as he showed Blaine how to stretch him. Blaine was very careful with his ministrations making sure to get Sebastian extremely prepped. It was only when he added his second finger that he managed to find his husband's prostate and he felt Sebastian slam his hands hard against the mattress as his body began to helplessly writhe on the bed. "Oh Blaine, oh baby, please," Sebastian's voice sounded so desperate and hearing his husband beg him for sex was nearly Blaine's undoing. He felt his own cock harden considerably. "Please baby, please lamb."

"Bas? Can I be inside of you?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Sebastian opened his eyes and Blaine saw that his pupils were impossibly dilated and his breath came in short tiny gasps. He gave a slight nod of his head and Blaine applied a generous amount of lube to his already wet cock just before he tentatively spread Sebastian's legs open further and settled between them. He guided his penis to Sebastian's opening and began to slide in slowly. His face screwed up in concentration his eyes never leaving Sebastian's face. The moment he began to enter Sebastian his husband's eyes flew open and the expression in them thoroughly confused him. He knew that emotion well. It was home for him when sex was concerned, but why on earth would his promiscuous, gorgeous husband be wearing that exact same emotion on his face at this very minute – Fear. Sebastian's eyes were filled with fear and panic. He'd grabbed onto one of Blaine's wrists with a vice grip. "Bas?" Blaine asked confused.

"Please baby," Sebastian's voice was raw, "please go slow."

"I won't hurt you," Blaine says suddenly deathly afraid. The idea of causing Sebastian pain in this manner was quite possibly his worst fear. "I can stop," Blaine said hesitantly, but even Blaine with his limited experience knew how painful that would be. He saw the fear in his husband's eyes intensify after he suggested they stop.

"Don't," Sebastian choked out as a tear escaped his eyes. "Please don't leave me, Blaine." Blaine was so shocked that he lost his power of speech completely. He knew what Bas meant. He meant that he didn't want Blaine to stop, but underneath that he felt Sebastian's fear that Blaine might actually one day leave him. That thought caused Blaine physical pain and to hide his distress he captured Sebastian's lips with his own. The kiss was deep and passionate and helped Blaine regain some composure.

"I'll never, never leave you, honey," Blaine promised Sebastian and then, "I'll be really careful." He slipped very, very slowly but continuously inside of his husband. Once he was completely inside, he hesitated a fraction of a second before he felt Sebastian move his hips beneath him and suddenly Blaine's hand was on Sebastian's cock and he was pulling it gently as he thrust inside of his husband. All of his own fears and insecurities erased at the revelation that he'd just come across. Blaine was the first man Sebastian had ever bottomed for. In a sense, Blaine had taken his husband's virginity. He focused all of his love and attention on Sebastian. He knew he wasn't very good at this, but started slow and set a rhythm incrementally increasing until Sebastian was crying out his name and begging for him to speed up. Blaine obliged feeling the pressure inside of him build. He tugged on his husband's cock gently and saw Sebastian's eyes roll into the back of his head as his muscles tighten around Blaine's own throbbing erection. Sebastian cried out and locked both of his hands around Blaine's wrists. Blaine thrust three more times into his husband and he felt himself climax spilling inside of Sebastian. He felt his body vibrate in that gentle hum of exhaustion as he collapsed against his husband's chest, still buried deep inside of him, his ear right over Sebastian's heart listening to it hammering like a runaway train.

Silence! He felt lips on his forehead and his husband's spent voice asking, "Blaine, baby, are you alright?" Leave it to Sebastian after that experience, to be worried about Blaine.

Blaine lifted himself onto his forearms still inside of his husband. "You let me take your virginity," Blaine said seriously as he looked down at his husband. "How? How is it even possible that…?" and Blaine couldn't finish that sentence because he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his 28 year old husband with the reputation that he had since he hit puberty could have never let anyone before him bottom.

"I was saving the experience for this boy I met when I was 17 years old," Blaine's stomach tightened nervously. He felt a bit sick. He wondered if he'd lived up to the image of that boy that Sebastian held in his mind, whoever he was. It caused Blaine physical distress to think about his husband thinking about other men. Sebastian must have read the confusion in his eyes because he was speaking again, but with a little bit of frustration this time and Blaine couldn't figure out why. "This boy," Sebastian said and watched his husband's face tense as a frown appeared on his lips. "The first time I saw him, he was leaning against the large oak doors leading to the Warbler's Common Room at Dalton Academy wearing an impossibly tight grey sweater with horizontal stripes, a fashion no-no," Sebastian said teasingly. When Blaine's face only got tighter with pain, Sebastian gave an exasperated sigh and made one more attempt. "I sang him this song. Uptown boy he was living in his white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can and now he's looking for a downtown man, that's what I am." Sebastian felt Blaine relax above him and looked up to see his husband's wide eyes staring at him. "I told you," Sebastian growled as he snaked his hand around his husband's neck and dragged his lips downward capturing his mouth in an explosive kiss. "I took one look at you and I lost my heart," he breathed against Blaine's lips.

Blaine began to shake his head and when Sebastian pulled back he saw something in his husband's eyes he'd never seen before a coy, devilish smile. Blaine pulled out of Sebastian and heard his husband's moan of protest as he crawled over to the side of the bed, bent over and retrieved a very important discarded item. He wrapped the item around his wrist and returned to his husband's side. "What was it you said to me that first time?" Blaine teased seductively and Sebastian felt heat spread inside him at his husband's tone of voice.

"What? That you were sex on a stick and you sang like a dream," Sebastian said suddenly finding his mouth had gone completely dry.

Blaine shook his head as he moved both of Sebastian's arms above his head and began to tie his wrists with the object. Sebastian's impossible green eyes snapped to his bound wrists and an intense moan escaped his lips as he felt himself instantly get harder. He recognized the object as an old Dalton tie. Blaine's voice filtered into his ears sounding impossibly seductive. "I was thinking more along the lines of my whole bashful, school boy thing was super hot," he purred into Sebastian's ear. As his husband struggled against his bonds, Blaine's hand wrapped around Sebastian's already stiff cock. Blaine drew close to his husband's ear and began to recite the words that he knew by heart, "Oh God, what's wrong with me? I had that dream again last night. The one where my hands are tied to the headboard with my old Dalton tie as he pushes himself inside of me, rides me rhythmically, murmuring my name, knotting his hands in my hair. His sweat trickling on my torso as he digs his hands into his hips and pulls me ever closer."

"You little shit," Sebastian expelled as Blaine began to lube his fingers and drive them slowly inside of his husband. "You read my journal, my private thoughts," he barely choked out as already Blaine's fingers massaging his prostate were sending him over the edge. "I'm going to punish you for this Blaine," Bas threatened as he felt the heat inside of him beginning to build.

"Maybe someday, but right now I have the upper hand," Blaine laughed into Sebastian's ear as he stroked his own stiff cock sitting between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian struggled against his bonds, but when his husband's hands landed on either side of his head he stilled and impossible green eyes met gorgeous hazel ones. Blaine captured Sebastian's lips hungrily and just before he pushed himself inside of his husband again he breathed the words inside of Sebastian's ear in a singsong voice, "you know, I really am in love with you, Mr. Anderson, and you will always be my Uptown Boy."


End file.
